Toadette's Stomach Troubles
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette wants to have a new adventure, but her stomach rather have a food frenzy. When Toadette goes against her stomach, however, terrible things start to happen...
1. Chapter 1

**Toadette's Stomach Troubles**

**By Yoshizilla-Rheodsaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: As you can tell, this entire month is going to be a fanfic paradise from me. So yeah, expect a LOT new material from me. Not to mention, several old things will rightfully end. Or continue. Or whatever. Anyway, I don't know why I capitalized every single word for the disclaimer. But eh, whatever. Enjoy the fanfic, ladies and gentlemen! And horray for pathetically increasing the word count while making it too painfully obvious to try and hide it! And here are more friggin' words. Woo!

Disclaimer: Everything In This Story Belongs To Nintendo.

* * *

Toadette was a sweet, humble young humanoid mushroom girl, as fresh as a daisy. But she had a surprising appetite, one that would not be expected from a cute, young lass such as her. Toadette's stomach was always growling, Toadette always agreeing with her stomach as she gobbled up anything in her sight. But one day, she would regret every arguing against her strong willed gut, knowing that it would cost her dearly.

"Oh boy! I feel like seeing Waluigi again and going on another grand adventure with him!" Toadette squealed as she blushed, putting her hands up to her face as she continued giggling. "Who knows what we'll see on our quest... I feel so giddy!"

As Toadette was cheerfully expressing her happiness, her stomach growled loudly, telling her that it was hungry. Toadette frowned as she rubbed her stomach, wondering if she could take a moment to eat.

"Kinda hungry again..." Toadette admitted as she sighed, closing her eyes as she thought to herself. "But... I really wanna go on another adventure with Waluigi..." She shrugged as she patted her stomach, telling it to wait. "Sorry, stomach, but I made up my mind!" She dashed towards the western direction, to meet up with Waluigi.

This would not end well. Toadette's stomach began growling louder, urging Toadette to get some food, but Toadette continued ignoring it, giggling as she seemed to get closer towards Waluigi's house. Her stomach tried its best to channel its throughts to Toadette's brain, but it too ignored the stomach's plea. Nevertheless, Toadette's stomach growled with anger as it would give Toadette a payback unlike any other. And thus, it began, as the dark, stormy clouds overtook the peaceful, clear blue sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette paused for a moment as she sniffed the air, sighing of relief as she closed her eyes. Stretching out her stubby little arms, Toadette skipped to Waluigi's house, where Waluigi himself was resting on the wooden front porch, seeing the rain starting to pour. Toadette called out to Waluigi, only to trip over a branch in the ground, landing on her face. Her stomach, through gurgling noises, was laughing at her.

"That's some way to make an entrance," Waluigi sarcastically remarked as he rolled his eyes, his arms folded around his head as he continued looking up, hearing the thunder boomed. "You came just in time. It's going to rain pretty hard today."

Toadette dusted off her dress as she giggled with embarrassment, scuttling over to Waluigi as she wrapped her arms behind her back. "Ehehehe... anyway, Waluigi, can you and I go on another adventure?" She tried to be as convincing as possible, giving Waluigi the typical puppy eyed look.

Waluigi stared blankly at Toadette, scoffing her attempts as he turned over his body. "Meh. Why would I want to waste my life any longer with another pointless, stupid adventure, when I can just step back and relax..."

Toadette frowned as she folded her arms with disappointment. "But Waluigi, you always relax! It's not fair!" As she pouted, her stomach growled again, but instead of begging for food, it tied a knot in itself, giving Toadette an extremely painful cramp. "Yowzers!" Toadette squealed in agony as she bent over, holding her stomach as she closed her eyes, screaming in pain. "Pain! So... much... bad... horrible... pain..."

Waluigi watched as Toadette fell on her back, rolling over as the cramp got tougher and tougher. He scoffed again as he scratched behind his right ear, closing his eyes as the rain poured slightly harder on the meadows. Toadette yelped, trying to retain herself as the cramp refused to go away. Tears starting to form in her cute eyes, Toadette punched herself in the stomach, which was apparently enough to make the cramp disappear. Gasping, Toadette got back up, rubbing her injured stomach as she walked over to Waluigi.


End file.
